


The Doctor Dances

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: It was peaceful. The gentle sway of their movements in time to the music, occasionally sharing a few words from the past. Words weren’t always needed when you were with the Doctor, sometimes just sharing space with each other was enough.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	The Doctor Dances

It wasn’t unusual for Jack to wake up to the other side of the bed cold and empty, so this was no surprise. The Doctor had always been an early riser, regardless of how late he stayed up. Sometimes Jack wondered if he slept at all. 

The air was crisp but not uncomfortable as he pushed the blankets back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The room was softly lit, mimicking the phase of the sun back in Cardiff. It wasn’t always great in the mornings, but it helped him gage time as it passed. 

He got up, picked his clothes up off the floor and padded into the bathroom, closing the door behind him just as a crash sounded its way through the halls, followed by the chime of the Tardis. He’d never admit it out loud, but he found comfort in the sound of the Doctor tinkering, the crashes of clutter and the wir of his sonic screwdriver all confirmation he was still on board. 

Jack entered the main console room, his hair still damp from the shower. It was warmer there, the room well lit, the lighting rarely changing, catering more to the needs of a Time Lord than a human. 

The Doctor was perched beneath the console, oblivious to his surroundings as he adjusted something Jack doubted needed adjusting. Always tinkering, modifying, improving, it was no shock to find him surrounded by ‘spare’ parts strewn across the floor. 

He can’t have been up long, his pinstripe jacket nowhere to be seen, the top two buttons of his shirt open and his sleeves pushed past his elbows. It was a privilege to see him like this—his facade not yet entirely pieced together—a whole new type of vulnerability.

Jack stepped over the debris around them, making his way to the radio. Most of the channels were just static or distorted notes.

“Good morning,” the Doctor hummed, getting to his feet and walking over to him, “You’re up early.” He leaned on the console next to him.

“For you?” Jack asked, finally finding a station that seemed to work, a slow song filling the space between them, “always.” His eyes followed the exposed skin of the Doctor's forearm up to his collarbones, lingering for just a moment. He held his hand out to him, his eyebrows raised in question. “May I have this dance?”

“In this state of undress?” the Doctor asked, taking his hand, “Just this once.”

His hands were cold in Jacks own, but by now he was used to it. He kissed his knuckles before drawing the Doctor closer and wrapping an arm around his waist, the warmth of his skin radiating through his shirt. 

It was peaceful. The gentle sway of their movements in time to the music, occasionally sharing a few words from the past. Words weren’t always needed when you were with the Doctor, sometimes just sharing space with each other was enough. Jack watched him fall deeper and deeper into thought, his brows furrowing and the corners of his mouth turning down ever so slightly. His mind was always turning, thinking, planning, jumping from thought to thought, never staying in one place for long. Jack could almost hear them.

“Slow down,” Jack murmured, pulling him closer, “we have all the time in the universe.”

The Doctor shook his head before resting his chin on his shoulder, not daring to meet his eyes. “Your life is so much longer than mine, Jack” he said softly, “You can be my forever, but I can’t be yours.”

Jack stayed quiet and held him tightly. They weren’t so much as dancing now, more clinging to each other, chest to chest, barely swaying. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought of this before, and he knew it would be sooner rather than later. Even as someone who was near immortal, it would be impossible for someone as selfless as the Doctor to live out all his lives to completion.

“Best we make the most of it then huh?” Jack drew back, his hands sliding down the Doctor’s arms, threading his fingers between the Doctor’s. “We don’t have any time to waste.” He cupped the Doctor’s face and gently kissed him. “It’s just you, me, and the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
